


Punishment

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should always watch what you say. They may want revenge and you may get more than you bargained for.</p><p>This story contains: (Anal, BDSM, Bond, Death, D/A, D/s , DP, Fingering, HJ, Humil, Language, M/M/M, MiCD, Oral, Other, Rim, Rom, S&M, Spank, Tort, Toys, Violence, Yaoi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach. I originally posted this on AFF.
> 
> This is a well...its another one-shot. It is not something I usually write, but I was bored and got the idea and well here it is. It is not for the faint of heart. 
> 
> Pairing: Muramasa X Ulquiorra X Grimmjow. Also some implied Gin X Szayel X Nnoitra. None of that is described.
> 
> Warning: Some OOC. Implied Mpreg. Violence. YAOI! For the love of whoever you worship... DO NOT TRY ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FIC AT HOME!
> 
> This may be thought of as a rape, but it is not. After all the challenge was in fact accepted. Thanks.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> There are some sectional warnings. Just as an added reminder that if it bothers you. Don't read it

Aizen had summoned all the espada to a meeting in the throne room. He didn't want to use the meeting room for this, in case he had a lot of opposition, because this room was larger. He looked as his espada filed into the room standing in their respective places. He noticed a few of them paying attention, while others seem to wish they could be anywhere but there. He waited until everyone was in the room to start addressing them.  
  
"Welcome my espada. Today we shall have another join our ranks. I have used the Hogyoku to bring back a part of someone that I believe will be highly useful in the upcoming war. Gin, if you please.", Aizen said motioning to Gin. The silver haired man moved over to a door off to the side and leading a rather nicely built man into the room. The man had long fingernails and did not carry a zanpakuto. His uniform was different than the rest of the espada and he seemed to have an air about him as if he had other things on his mind. All heads turned attention to Aizen as the self proclaimed god spoke again. "This my espada is Muramasa. He will join your ranks as which ever number espada he chooses to defeat, if of course he can defeat you. Please Muramasa make your choice.", Aizen said with all the politeness that did not truly fit the manipulative man.  
  
All the espada below four shifted in their seats. Some didn't want to have to find out what Aizen's new pet could do, while others such as Nnoitra and Grimmjow were hoping to get chosen as a chance to destroy a potentially powerful enemy. Harribel just watched, Stark was asleep, and Barragan looked on with disinterest. Ulquiorra just sat there with his face still a perfect mask. Muramasa looked at all of the espada. He didn't know what their numbers were, but he could already tell that some were not worth his time to fight. Spirit particles seemed to collect at his fingertips causing his nails to grow longer than six times the average for anyone human, shingami, and arrancar alike. His eyes passed over them all before turning back to Aizen.  
  
"Is this really necessary? I only ask the point of defeating one of them. I do not see one of interest Lord Aizen.", Muramasa said calmly.  
  
A hand slowly raised up in the air and Aizen turned his attention to his cuatro espada for a moment. "Yes Ulquiorra?", he asked him.  
  
"Forgive me, but I do not think wasting all this time on trash is an appropriate way to come up with a strategy to defeat our enemies. If it is your desire Lord Aizen, I shall take care of Muramasa, so that we can move on to other things.", Ulquiorra said still with the same impassive face and speaking in monotone.  
  
Muramasa turned to Ulquiorra and before anyone could say anything appeared in front of the cuatro espada. Aizen said nothing just yet, watching the interaction with mild amusement. Muramasa reached out with a long fingernail and lifted up Ulquiorra's face to meet his. "Interesting. You think I am trash?", he asked him.  
  
"I believe that is what I said.", Ulquiorra stated not caring about the fingernail lifting his head up. Aizen had not given him the order to kill Muramasa just yet.  
  
Muramasa's intense blue eyes stared into Ulquiorra's for a moment before speaking again. "I see. I have an idea then. If I can defeat someone higher than you, then you will agree to do whatever I can think of as punishment for judging me to quickly. As long as its ok with Lord Aizen of course.", Muramasa said turning to the man.  
  
Aizen thought about it for a moment. Ulquiorra was one of his most loyal espada, however constant complaints of dead fraccion, lesser arrancar, and constant infirmary visits of the lesser espada was a bit tiring to deal with. It usually happened with someone trying to attack Ulquiorra for his position or because Ulquiorra would refer to those below him as 'trash' or something expressing his dislike for people not stronger than him. If he allowed Muramasa to do this, then it may teach his loyal espada to stop judging people so quickly and he (Aizen) would stop receiving so many complaints. His face stayed the same with that odd slight smile on it. "It is fine with me. Do you accept his challenge Ulquiorra?", Aizen asked him.  
  
Ulquiorra looked from Aizen to Muramasa. "The terms are if you can beat an espada higher than me, then I will do whatever you can come up with as a punishment?", Ulquiorra asked him.  
  
"That is correct. Whatever I can come up with.", Muramasa said to him. "All you have to do is tell me what rank you are and I shall pick my opponent from the ones above you."  
  
"I shall accept the challenge Muramasa.", Ulquiorra stated his features unchanging. "I am espada number four."  
  
Muramasa removed his long fingernail from under Ulquiorra's chin and looked around. "Which of you are espada above him?" he asked scanning the other espada.  
  
Grimmjow was going to get up at a chance to fight the newcomer, but was stopped by Ulquiorra's voice. "Sit down sexta. He asked for the ones stronger than me and last I checked trash like you could never beat me.", Ulquiorra said in his normal monotone not even sparing the sexta espada a glance. Grimmjow was going to say something back, but decided against it for the time being with anger clear in his eyes.  
  
Muramasa looked over at Grimmjow meeting his eyes briefly. He could tell that the espada wanted nothing more to put the over-confident fourth in his place. Maybe, he could use him later, but he would need a bit more information on the two which he would probably get before Ulquiorra's punishment. He looked to the other espada waiting to know who the three stronger ones were. Stark lazily raised his hand still partially asleep and saying he was the first espada, Harribel raised her hand as well staring at Muramasa intently and declaring she was the third, and Baraggan just took one look at Muramasa and turned his head in obvious disgust at the supposed Lord's new pet mumbling about being the second espada.  
  
"I see.", Muramasa said looking at them all. Harribel would be an interesting match, he was sure that Stark would be as well, but he was more interested in taking down the second espada. Ulquiorra was number four, he had called the blue haired one sexta which meant he was six, so he would be the second espada once he got rid of this being with the crown. "I will fight that one.", he said to Aizen while pointing to Baraggan.  
  
A slow smile appeared on Aizen's face. He could finally get rid of his most annoying espada. Sure Grimmjow and Nnoitra were highly annoying and Grimmjow liked to challenge his authority more often than not, Baraggan was a different kind of annoying. The former king of Las Noches had a bad habit of ordering people around without his approval, outright ignoring him at times, and trying to build up a small army to overthrow him. "He is the second espada. Are you sure you wish to fight him?"  
  
"Yes. I wish for him to be my opponent.", Muramasa stated in confirmation.  
  
"Very well. Let's all move this outside the walls of Las Noches. You two will face off against each other in a match to the death. The winner shall be the second espada.", Aizen said to them. "Let's go."  
  
**~Right outside the walls of Las Noches~**  
  
They all followed Aizen out the room and out into Las Noches. "Alright, all espada except for Baraggan please stand by the wall and watch this. Baraggan and Muramasa begin the fight whenever you are ready.", he said to them after the two had moved away from the other espada, him, Gin and Tousen.  
  
Muramasa simply took a few minutes doing what was thought to be analyzing his opponent, while Baraggan did the same. Muramasa however was feeding the second espada small almost unnoticeable amounts of his own spiritual energy. It was quite interesting really how the espada didn't seem to be able to feel it. He supposed that the espada was way over confident in his abilities, though he supposed they all were. He didn't care. He closed his eyes just breathing in normally. It seemed he went to attack Baraggan only for the second espada to stab him in the stomach. Baraggan almost snorted with how easy it was as it seemed he had blood on his sword before looking up at Muramasa's face. The face held a smirk on it before the body faded into purple and disappeared.  
  
"It would seem that what you attacked wasn't me.", Muramasa said seemingly sitting on the ground in the place he started the battle in. The spiritual energy that he had put into Baraggan allowed his illusions to work and take away the senses that the older espada relied on, even the ones that sense reiatsu. Since an espada's zanpakuto was to release their true form, there was no zanpakuto spirit to be his eyes.  
  
"Why you little-", Baraggan started to say and Muramasa just looked at him.  
  
"Yes?", he asked the current second espada.  
  
Baraggan rushed towards him in his anger as Muramasa produced the sword version of himself. Baraggan struck Muramasa only for the latter to disappear again and seem to attack from all sides.  
  
_Idiot_ , Baraggan thought. _I will get him for this. I just need to concentrate._ He closed his eyes and then struck at Muramasa, or what he at least thought was Muramasa.  
  
Muramasa just looked at him. "Interesting.", was all he said as he faded away and continued the illusion dance with the second espada.  
  
Ulquiorra watched impassively at the fight. He was beginning to wonder if he truly had misjudged this man too quickly, however the fact remained that Muramasa had not yet defeated the second espada. Grimmjow watched bored out of his mind. He could tell Muramasa seemed to be playing with the second espada, but he was not sure of an outcome. He just secretly wished for Muramasa to win and hoped the male's punishment of Ulquiorra would knock Ulquiorra off his high horse.  
  
Muramasa grew tired of his game and just wanted to get it over with. He watched Baraggan unleashed his zanpakuto to release his resurrección form. Closing his eyes, he waited sensing the other's reiatsu both listening to and ignoring what the man was saying. It then seemed that Muramasa went up to Baraggan, the latter of which swung his weapon with the intent on cutting Muramasa so that the other would age and die. What seemed to be Muramasa stood in front of him about to stab the second espada when the weapon of the second went through him and cut into Baraggan allowing some of the second espada's miasma into his own body. The actual Muramasa appeared a good distance away from him as to not suck in the poison and watched as Baraggan died by his own means. Once there was nothing left Muramasa went back and walked towards Aizen. The king of Las Noches allowed Muramasa to enter his mind so that they may talk a bit more privately.  
  
_"Is he still chained? I do not wish to deal with him after what he did.", Muramasa asked Aizen.  
  
"He is still sealed with something way stronger than what they sealed him with. You can still take what you need from him to survive though as I stated, I have given you some modifications that will allow you to keep your form without needing him or consuming hollows. Obviously your powers are still working and as an added bonus you do not need a reflective surface to use your spiritual threads anymore.", Aizen replied.  
  
Muramasa looked at him as if analyzing him. "You are using me. However Soul Society should pay for what they did to my master and that is why I agreed to help. On to another matter, I still get to give your cuatro espada punishment, correct?", he asked.  
  
"That is correct. Ulquiorra is my most faithful soldier however I grow weary of the constant complaints I receive. So please do what you will. This should teach my cuatro a good lesson.", Aizen said. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes. I wish to have another espada's help or so in what I plan to do. Is this acceptable?", Muramasa asked him.  
  
Aizen looked at Muramasa. "Ulquiorra agreed to whatever you came up with as punishment if you won. Therefore as long as the other espada agrees to it then that is fine."  
  
"Thank you. Lord Aizen.", Muramasa said and left Aizen's mind._  
  
Ulquiorra turned to Muramasa with what looked to be a frown on usually emotionless features. "And my punishment, Muramasa-sama?", Ulquiorra addressed him as such now that the once non-espada was now the second espada and higher up than him.  
  
"Later.", Muramasa said to Ulquiorra. He did not need to say anything else for Ulquiorra to get that he would tell him the punishment later this evening or whatever it was in Hueco Mundo. He received a nod from the cuatro espada and then followed everyone back inside the fortress. Muramasa walked around the place once they got back inside after Aizen had declared him officially the second espada. He didn't even jump or look startled when Gin seemingly popped up out of no where.  
  
"Awww. Yer no fun.", Gin said slightly disappointing that Muramasa eyes didn't even so much as twitch when he appeared. He put his infamous grin back on his face a moment later though. "So Muramasa-san what do you have planned for the dear cuatro?"  
  
Muramasa looked at him. "Oh something that I doubt he will forget anytime soon. Is there a way for me to get certain items here?", Muramasa asked him.  
  
"Depends on what you need. I can probably go ask Szayel for them if you don't mind me watching Ulqui's punishment from the control room.", Gin said to him with his still creepy smile.  
  
"I do not mind if you watch.", Muramasa said to him. "Now this is what I need..."  
  
Gin's eyes widened as he heard the list. He almost felt bad for poor Ulquiorra. It wasn't a lot of things, but the fact of the matter was what someone could do with them. "Sure I will bring them by your room later."  
  
"Thank you.", Muramasa said walking away. Gin shook his head a little before going to visit the octava espada.  
  
**~Meanwhile in another hallway of Las Noches~**  
  
Grimmjow was bored as he walked down the hallway. He saw Ulquiorra doing his normal rounds and decided to go tease the cuatro espada. "Hey Ulquiorra.", he said. "Looking forward to your punishment later?"  
  
Ulquiorra looked at him as expressionless as always. "Why do you assume that you can talk to me, trash? Unless you have a message for me then move out of my way."  
  
Grimmjow kept blocking his way not moving. "And why the fuck should I? You know maybe if you got your head out of your ass people might actually like you rather than hate the fact that you're still breathing."  
  
"I have no need for people to like me sexta. I was created to serve Aizen-sama and nothing more. If people do not agree with my actions then it is obvious that they are beneath me or too incompetent to understand that we only have one purpose and that is to live and die by Aizen-sama's command.", Ulquiorra said still with no expression. Grimmjow growled and purposefully pushed past Ulquiorra's shoulder in irritation starting to walk away. Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow by the neck and then slammed him into the nearest wall and then down on to the floor. "Never do that again trash. You are not good enough to even brush past my shoulder like that when you are irritated. If it happens again, I will kill you.", he said and then walked off.  
  
Grimmjow sat there obviously pissed off for a few moments before walking in the opposite direction. Muramasa stepped out from the shadows having seen the whole thing before going after Grimmjow.  
  
**~In Grimmjow's room~**  
  
A knock sounded at his door and Grimmjow got up thinking it to be one of the fraccion to deliver a message. He got up to answer not expecting his visitor in the least.  
  
"And how may I help you?", Grimmjow said sarcastically to the new second espada.  
  
"No need to be unpleasant Grimmjow. I merely wished to speak with you about something.", Muramasa said to him.  
  
Grimmjow eyed him warily before allowing the second espada in his room and shutting the door. "What did you wish to speak about Muramasa?"  
  
"You do not get along with Ulquiorra correct?", Muramasa asked.  
  
"As if that wasn't obvious.", Grimmjow said.  
  
"How would you like to help with his punishment?", Muramasa asked him.  
  
Grimmjow raised an eybrow. "You wish for me to help you with Ulquiorra's punishment?", he asked making sure he had heard him right.  
  
"Yes. Or do you not wish to be able to exact your revenge against a superior who calls you 'trash'? Wouldn't it be nice to make him feel like that?", Muramasa asked him. "All you have to do is help with what I have planned. I am sure you may find enjoyment as well."  
  
Grimmjow thought about it for a moment. This may be his only chance to get back at Ulquiorra for the cuatro's treatment of him. "I will help.", he said with a grin.  
  
"Excellent. Now...", Muramasa said and began whispering in Grimmjow's ear causing Grimmjow's grin to grow even wider.  
  
**~Later in Ulquiorra's room~**  
  
Muramasa walked into the room once he was told he could enter it. "Are you ready for your punishment, Ulquiorra?", he asked him.  
  
Ulquiorra just looked at him as he came closer. "And what is my punishment?", he asked Muramasa.  
  
"Simple.", Muramasa said producing a rather large hourglass from his pocket. "You are to follow any directions I give you for the next eight hours. Your punishment will be up once the last grain of sand falls to the bottom. I am allowed to tell you to do anything or do whatever I want to you. For the next eight hours I shall be your master and you will be disciplined for refusing orders. Do you understand Ulquiorra?"  
  
Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes a little. Something about this did not sit right with him, but he did not know how to explain the feeling so he ignored it. "I understand.", he said keeping his face impassive, but something flickered in his eyes.  
  
"Good.", Muramasa said before flipping the hourglass over and placing it on the desk in the room. He walked back over to Ulquiorra dragging and abnormally long fingernail lightly across the cuatro espada's face. "This is going to be so much fun.", he stated before gripping Ulquiorra's neck and slamming him down on the bed.  
  
Ulquiorra glared at him, but could do nothing against it as he had agreed to not fight against him or his orders. It was a little uncomfortable, but not to the point of unbearable pain. A knock sounded at his door and he wondered who it could possibly at this hour wishing Muramasa would let his neck go so that he can tell the person to leave. He did not want other people witnessing his punishment. However the second espada refused to let up and instead tightened his grip on Ulquiorra's pale neck just a little more restricting a bit more of his airflow.  
  
"Come in.", Muramasa said to the person outside of the door.  
  
A grinning Grimmjow came in holding a bag of sorts with all the items that Muramasa had asked Gin to get for him. Ulquiorra looked over at Grimmjow, hiding the embarrassment he felt at one of his inferior's seeing him like this, but not being able to hide the shock that was portrayed in his eyes.  
  
"Is that everything I requested?", Muramasa asked him.  
  
"Yes. I picked it up and checked before coming here. It had everything you told me about earlier.", Grimmjow said glancing over at the somewhat shocked Ulquiorra with an even more sadistic grin. Muramasa nodded and let go of Ulquiorra's neck allowing the espada to pull in more air.  
  
"Now that you have given Muramasa-sama whatever it is he wanted, leave my room trash.", Ulquiorra said still pissed off about being held down by his neck on his bed when there was an inferior espada around.  
  
Before Grimmjow could say anything, Muramasa spoke up. "Actually he is to remain here. I asked for his assistance. You will do whatever he tells you and that is an order.", he said watching what little color there was in Ulquiorra's face fade and the ever widening smirk of Grimmjow. "May I have the bag please, Grimmjow?", he asked.  
  
"Sure thing Muramasa-sama.", Grimmjow said being respectful to the guy who was letting him take part in the stuck up cuatro espada's punishment. He handed him the bag ignoring the glare the cuatro was currently giving him. "Oh by the way Ulqui.", he said watching Ulquiorra twitch at the nickname. "You can refer to me as Grimmjow-sama for the time being. Understood?"  
  
Ulquiorra twitched again hands balling into fist on his lap. He knew he couldn't go against Muramasa's orders even if it meant that he would have to listen to this trash order him around as well. "I understand Grimmjow-sama.", Ulquiorra stated in a very strained voice.  
  
"Very good Ulqui.", Grimmjow said to him loving the fact that Ulquiorra had to listen to him.  
  
Murmasa pulled out three bottles from the bag. There were more, but these would do for the first hour of punishment. They were almost down to seven hours which meant it was time for the fun to start. He tossed Grimmjow a bottle of the pink liquid which the sexta drank down without complaint. Murmasa then procceeded to drink his bottle, before handing one to Ulquiorra. "Drink this.", he said to him in a tone that offered no room for objection.  
  
The cuatro espada swallowed the liquid almost flinching at the taste of it. He felt a strange tingling sensation, but nothing more until he looked at the last drop of liquid in the bottle. "Why was what I had to take orange instead of pink?", he asked them.  
  
Muramasa looked at him. "You will find out soon enough. Grimmjow if you please.", Muramasa said moving and sitting comfortably on Ulquiorra's bed.  
  
Grimmjow went and sat on the other side of Ulquiorra and got himself comfortable glancing at the hourglass. They had five minutes until the seven hour punishment of Ulquiorra would begin. He almost felt bad for the poor cuatro that had no idea what was going to be happening to him...almost. "Now Ulquiorra. The full amount of your punishment begins in a couple of minutes. First order of business, stand up in front of us and strip."  
  
Ulquiorra froze. What were they planning to do to him? He felt a blow to his pride having to listen to Grimmjow's order, but stood up none the less turning his back to them and started to unzip his jacket.  
  
"No turn around and face us when you do it.", Grimmjow said feeling the pink liquid start to take its effects. "And do it quickly. Can't have you stalling for time."  
  
Ulquiorra growled in his mind as he turned to them, keeping his face as impassive as possible while removing his clothing. The moment he finished was the exact same time it marked the seven hour point.  
  
**~7 hours~**  
  
Grimmjow looked over Ulquiorra's body licking his lips, while Muramasa pulled a few more things out of the bag. The new second espada smiled looking over some of his choices and then showed them to Grimmjow who nodded. "Please get undressed Grimmjow.", Muramasa said to him and watched as the blue haired espada got undressed quickly before taking his place back on the bed. "Now Ulquiorra come over here and sit between us.", Muramasa said to him.  
  
Ulquiorra went and sat between a bit self conscious about his nakedness. Grimmjow nipped at Ulquiorra's neck which Ulquiorra reacted to by smacking him. "I told you that you are not worthy to touch me trash.", he said forgetting momentarily that he was breaking the rules of his punishment.  
  
"Well that didn't take long did it.", Muramasa said pulling out a leather strap. "Well first things first then.", he said handing the leather strap to Grimmjow. "Administer his punishment for smacking you and calling you trash while I undress."  
  
"With pleasure.", Grimmjow said and then pulled Ulquiorra across his lap so that the cuatro's ass was exposed. Without warning he brought the leather strap down hard on the pale perfect ass causing Ulquiorra to bite the inside of his cheek as to not yell at him. Grimmjow brought the leather strap down on his ass over and over again while Muramasa took his dear sweet time in undressing.  
  
"Stop now Grimmjow.", Ulquiorra said earning himself another hard hit to his ass.  
  
"Grimmjow-sama. And if you really want me to stop you can ask nicely.", Grimmjow said as he watched Muramasa pick a couple or ropes.  
  
Ulquiorra clenched his teeth. "Please stop Grimmjow-sama.", he said this time though it was obvious he's rather kill something.  
  
"See you're learning.", Grimmjow said with a smirk before lifting Ulquiorra's head up and kissing him hard on the mouth forcing the higher ranked espada to submit to him.  
  
Muramasa grabbed Ulquiorra's legs and forced him up on his knees while Grimmjow forced Ulquiorra's arms at a ninety degree angle. Muramasa then tied one of the ropes from Ulquiorra's left knee to his left elbow and did the same thing with the right side. A simple tap of his finger alerted Grimmjow to stop kissing the cuatro and switch places with him. Ulquiorra was panting heavily with a light tint of pink to his cheeks. He rubbed Ulquiorra's cheeks making the emerald eyed man look up at him with slightly hazy eyes.  
  
Grimmjow took one of the bottles of clear liquid that was marked as lubrication and spread it over his fully erect member. He smirked knowing this would be painful for Ulquiorra as he was by no means small. His member was nine inches long and pretty thick. He positioned himself in between Ulquiorra's legs, spreading Ulquiorra's cheeks apart and allow his cock to touch the smaller male's entrance. Ulquiorra suddenly became more alert with his eyes widening at what Grimmjow was about to do to him.  
  
"NO! Don't! Please don't do what I think you are going to do. Please Grimmjow-sama.", Ulquiorra asked with some fear leaking into his reiatsu. He had never done this before and the fact that the sexta was going to take this from him both infuriated and scared him.  
  
The only response he received was for Grimmjow to dig his claws partially into Ulquiorra's still sore ass and thrust himself completely inside Ulquiorra's unprepared entrance. Ulquiorra bit his lip to try and keep the majority of his scream back when Grimmjow entered him, however he could not stop the tears that had formed and started to fall when it happen. Grimmjow barely stayed still a moment before pulling almost all the way back out and thrusting back in. "Damn your tight Ulqui. Are you a virgin?", he asked teasingly though he could tell the espada had been.  
  
"I was.", Ulquiorra said bitterly through tears. He couldn't believe this was happening as he winced and whimpered in pain at each of the sexta's harsh thrusts into his body.  
  
Muramasa watched the domination for a few minutes looking at the blood that was starting to leak from Ulquiorra. He lifted Ulquiorra's head up some. "Can't let Grimmjow have all the fun can I?", he asked smirking down at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked up at questioningly before another one of Grimmjow's thrust caused him to open up his mouth and scream. Muramasa took that opportunity to thrust his rather impressive cock down Ulquiorra's throat successfully gagging him. He pulled back allowing Ulquiorra to take a breath before grabbing the horn of his helmet tightly and thrusting back into his throat.  
  
Bright, tear filled emerald green eyes looked at him as he ruthlessly began fucking Ulquiorra's mouth. He moaned feeling Grimmjow strike his prostate causing Muramasa to moan at the delicious vibrations teasing the head of his cock. Ulquiorra winced when the horn on his bone helmet was gripped tighter, but not enough to break it. The two espada abusing his body were moaning as they continued to fuck him. One of the sexta espada's hands traveled down roughly yanking on Ulquiorra's cock causing him to moan loudly as he came. The moan sent shockwaves through Muramasa causing him to thrust hard and deep in Ulquiorra's throat and shoot his cum straight down it. Grimmjow moaned as Ulquiorra's tightness increased and came deep inside him.  
  
Muramasa pulled out of Ulquiorra's mouth with some of his cum still leaking out and closed it staring straight into Ulquiorra's eyes. "Swallow.", he ordered and then watched as Ulquiorra swallow whatever cum was in his mouth. "Good little espada."  
  
A quick glance told Ulquiorra he still had six more hours of torture to go.  
  
**~6 hours~** (contains anal creampie eating along with a facial. Skip this hour if you do not like)  
  
Grimmjow pulled out of Ulquiorra looking at his blood and semen covered cock. "Damn it Ulquiorra. I'm all messy. I guess you will just have to clean me.", he said with a sadistic smile.  
  
"I agree.", Muramasa said moving so that Grimmjow could take his place.  
  
Grimmjow position himself in front of the glaring espada who still had some tears leaking out of his eyes. He quickly took hold of Ulquiorra's helmet horn and then forced his cock into the smaller espada's mouth. "Now lick it all clean Ulquiorra or I will come up with an even worse punishment for you."  
  
Ulquiorra wanted to vomit at the taste of his own ass, blood, and Grimmjow's cum, but did as he was told. He didn't even want to know what else these two could think of to do to him. If he just listened to them for the next six hours it would be over sooner. He moved his head back a bit to breathe as he licked and cleaned the disgusting mixture from Grimmjow's cock. Muramasa had moved behind Ulquiorra spreading open his cheeks and watching as blood and semen dripped out of Ulquiorra's abused hole before starting to lick it up. Ulquiorra failed to hold back a moan at the feeling of pain and pleasure he got from Muramasa's tongue licking him in such a way. Muramasa took his time licking away and swallowing all of the mixture from the espada's ass. Ulquiorra moaned and started lightly sucking on Grimmjow's cock to get it clean.  
  
Muramasa's hand moved down to his already hard cock making a mental note to thank the octava espada for the pink substance he and Grimmjow had consumed before the punishment of Ulquiorra began. He stroked his cock as he continued cleaning out the cuatro espada. Grimmjow stretched slightly with his foot going under the rope on Ulquiorra's right side and started to lazily stroke Ulquiorra's cock with it. Muramasa concentrated a bit allowing the spirit particles of his overly long fingernails go away leaving him with normal fingernails at the moment. He pushed two of his fingers in Ulquiorra's entrance along with his tongue pushing them in until they hit the male's prostate. He repeated his action thrusting his tongue out at a faster pace.  
  
Ulquiorra moaned at the sensation trying not to gag as the sexta espada thrust into his mouth lazily. He continued following his orders of cleaning Grimmjow feeling his release start to build up again and his moans become more frequent. Muramasa could also feel his release coming and increased his efforts slightly. Grimmjow pulled away from Ulquiorra's mouth taking his own cock in his hand pumping it to release while his foot was still stroking Ulquiorra's cock. Ulquiorra had his eyes closed, lips slightly parted, a more red tint to his cheeks, with moans spilling from his mouth from what Muramasa was doing to him. The green eyed espada tensed up as another orgasm went through him. Grimmjow, seeing the look of pure ecstasy on the usually emotionless espada's face, reached his release and came all over Ulquiorra's face. Muramasa came as well moments after Grimmjow and slowly moved his fingers and tongue from Ulquiorra's entrance.  
  
**~5 hours~** (contains enema and heavy bondage skip this hour if you don't like)  
  
Ulquiorra felt about ready to drop, but he knew he couldn't. One, he doubted they would allow him to do as such and two, he felt his treacherous body showing signs of arousal again. Muramasa moved yanked Ulquiorra on to his back by his hair and kissed him making Ulquiorra cringe slightly. Grimmjow grabbed a small dagger from the bag and cut Ulquiorra's elbows and knees free. He then got up and forced looped screws into the wall in different places setting chains and handcuffs aside for now. He removed two large syringes from the bag and went into the cuatro espada's bathroom. Inside he filled the two large syringes with 3/4 of a gallon of water each. He didn't even want to know why Szayel had created these in the first place, but at least they served a purpose now. He took those and put them on the bed away from the two kissing.  
  
Once again he felt a little bad for Ulquiorra. Everything that Muramasa was planning for them to do to Ulquiorra would drive a sane man insane. Sighing, he put cuffs with holes for the chains on Ulquiorra's wrist and hands before stroking Ulquiorra to hardness which only took a few seconds and placing a cock ring with four little loops on him. Muramasa took this time to move away looking at the panting espada with a creepy smile. He got up grabbing the bag and took out a ball gag. Muramasa forced it into Ulquiorra's mouth and secured it tightly at the back of his head. "Perfect.", he said before forcing Ulquiorra to his feet.  
  
The moment he had Ulquiorra on his feet Grimmjow snapped a metal collar with a ring in the front and back of it on Ulquiorra's neck and Muramasa made Ulquiorra stand in the middle of his room. "Don't move.", he said to Ulquiorra and then along with Grimmjow's help, they grabbed the chains looped them through the holes in the handcuffs and on the wall until Ulquiorra was completely immobile and slightly suspended off the ground. His legs were spread a little and his cock was hard and pointing straight out from his body. His arms were held out in a straight line and his couldn't bend his head down. Grimmjow grabbed the bottle of lubrication spreading it around Ulquiorra's hole while Muramasa grabbed the first over large syringe. He put the tip in Ulquiorra's entrance and slowly pressed the plunger down until all the liquid was gone. He removed the syringe only to have Grimmjow push the other one inside of Ulquiorra and slowly plunge the liquid in. The whole time this was happening Ulquiorra was groaning in protest from behind the ball gag. Muramasa went and got a butt plug with four smaller chains on it and once Grimmjow was done removing the second syringe he pushed the plug in and attached the four small chains to the smaller loops on the cock ring.  
  
Muramasa and Grimmjow stepped in front of Ulquiorra to admire their work.  
  
**~4 hours~** (contains the release of the previously inserted enema also the bondage. If you don't like skip the end of this hour)  
  
Ulquiorra was screaming in protest behind the gag while Muramasa rubbed his full belly. Both the segunda and sexta espada looked up at Ulquiorra's damn near pleading eyes and the fresh tears streaming down his face. It was obvious that the cuatro espada had not expected them to do all this to his person. He may have expected some form of torture, but never did he imagine the extent of the torture they were going to put him through. He didn't know Muramasa that well, but he never expected Grimmjow to go along with something like this.  
  
Muramasa looked over Ulquiorra's form. "I think we should have fun with him while he is like this.", he said picking up the bottle of lubrication and handed it to Grimmjow. He pulled over the chair that Ulquiorra had by his desk and placed it sideways in front of Ulquiorra adjusting it as he saw necessary. He climbed on the chair with his face pointing to Ulquiorra's cock and his ass pointing at Grimmjow. "Use three fingers for preparation, use all three at once not one at a time, and only for a minute or two. Understand?"  
  
"Yes.", Grimmjow said to him and put some lubrication on three of his fingers before pushing them into Muramasa at once.  
  
Muramasa shivered slightly with the intrusion of the three fingers and being stretched. He looked forward at Ulquiorra's cock and gave it a lick. He would bring Ulquiorra to the point where he desperately needed to cum, and he would not stop until him and Grimmjow had their releases. He started licking it more only placing the Ulquiorra's tip in his mouth when he felt Grimmjow push against his entrance. Muramasa wiggled his ass just a little bit in a non-verbal way of telling the sexta to just fuck him already. Grimmjow complied pushing inside Muramasa until his balls hit Muramasa's thighs. At that same moment, Muramasa took Ulquiorra's cock all the way into his mouth swallowing around it to give an added sensation. Not a minute later Grimmjow started pounding into Muramasa, while the latter continued to moan and suck Ulquiorra's cock.  
  
Ulquiorra moaned in pain, pleasure, and because of the rather erotic scene in front of him. His eyes showed lust and confusion in them as well. He was turned on by watching Grimmjow fuck Muramasa while the latter was sucking on him like that, but he was confused as to why Muramasa allowed someone four ranks below him take him. He moaned again as he felt Muramasa's teeth lightly scrape against his cock wiping all the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't move to push forward more into the mouth of the second espada and the pain was getting worse as the pleasure intensified. He looked through half lidded eyes at the form of Grimmjow moving gracefully in and out of Muramasa, hissing in pained pleasure when Muramasa dug his nails into his thighs cause them to bleed. This was too much. He hated the full feeling of his stomach from the enema and what made it worse was the fact that he really needed to cum right now.  
  
Grimmjow slammed hard into Muramasa's tight passage hitting Muramasa's prostate each time. He could feel that he was ready to explode and reached down pumping Muramasa's cock in time with his thrusting. Muramasa moaned around Ulquiorra's cock massaging the member with his throat. Grimmjow ran his finger over the tip of Muramasa's cock causing the newest espada to scream out around Ulquiorra's cock as he came pulling Grimmjow with him into blissful oblivion.  
  
Ulquiorra wanted to scream. He desperately needed to come and badly. Grimmjow pulled out of Muramasa as Muramasa pulled away from Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was panting as was Muramasa who looked up at him with a smile. Muramasa removed the ball gag so that Ulquiorra could speak if he wanted. The emerald eyes espada was panting heavily still on the brink of orgasm. Muramasa ran his hand along Ulquiorra's face gently. "I really don't know why you would ever call Grimmjow trash.", Muramasa said as he moved to lightly play with Ulquiorra's nipples. "He is quite a good lover. Anyway, you want to cum don't you Ulquiorra?"  
  
"Yes.", Ulquiorra said breathily. The pain of being denied his orgasm a bit much for him.  
  
"Grimmjow.", Muramasa said and Grimmjow just went over and grabbed a bucket so that the water would not spray all over Ulquiorra's floor and placed it under the espada. Then he helped Muramasa remove the cock ring and butt plug from Ulquiorra stepping to the side so that Ulquiorra couldn't come on him. The moment the device was removed Ulquiorra came crying out his orgasm as both cum and water rushed from his body at once.  
  
**~3 hours~**  
  
Ulquiorra was trying to catch his breath and focus. He felt dizzy, but at the same time he felt other things. He could tell by the look on their faces they enjoyed his expression which Ulquiorra realized must be part of the drug. Once he was calmer, he felt them lower the neck chains and move the others. His knees were now touching the floor, the collar was choking him slightly as both those chains were now at an angle, and his arms were resting comfortably at his sides again.  
  
Muramasa walked over to the bag and grabbed a large, mildly thick vibrating ring that was specially designed to fit inside Ulquiorra's hollow hole. The only reason the size of his hollow hole was even known was because Aizen made them all get physicals at some point, so he could rank his espada by their abilities. Muramasa went and placed it in the highly sensitve area, but didn't turn it on. A small noise was all that Ulquiorra did to express his discomfort at the ring being placed. Muramasa then handed the remote to Grimmjow before he spread lubrication on the sexta's cock and his own. Muramasa got on the floor lifting Ulquiorra up slightly and settling under him after taking the remote back. He then positioned himself and slammed Ulquiorra down on his cock loving the moan he received in response.  
  
Grimmjow placed his feet on either side of Muramasa's legs and pushed his cock through the small opening of the ring lining Ulquiorra's hollow hole with about two inches of his cock coming out the other side. He looked down at Muramasa's face as he couldn't see Ulquiorra's since he was behind the cuatro espada. At the nod from his superior Grimmjow began moving in and out of Ulquiorra's hollow hole making Ulquiorra shiver with the pleasure.  
  
Muramasa began thrusting up into Ulquiorra changing his angle slightly so that he hit his prostate with every other thrust. Just as he was about to hit Ulquiorra's prostate for the tenth time, he turned the vibrating ring on medium causing a beautiful mix of Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's moans. He watched Grimmjow's cock moving in and out of Ulquiorra's hollow hole as he slammed into Ulquiorra's entrance from below. Both the lower espada had looks of pure pleasure on there faces and he could feel Ulquiorra's body start shaking with the pleasure he was receiving. Muramasa looked at Ulquiorra who was staring at him with half opened eyes again. He didn't need to enter the espada's mind to realize he was breaking him, Ulquiorra's eyes said it all.  
  
Muramasa turned up the vibrating ring to the highest setting drawing out loud appreciative moans from both the other espada. He watched as Grimmjow arched forward in orgasm with the sexta espada's cum shooting on to him. It was followed by Ulquiorra who also came on Muramasa's chest and finally the newest espada came deep inside Ulquiorra.  
  
**~2 hours~**  
  
Muramasa slowly slid out of Ulquiorra and moved from underneath him as Grimmjow slowly pulled his cock from the ring in Ulquiorra's hollow hole. The ring was left there for the moment, but turned off. They had about two hours left until the concoctions wore off. Both Muramasa and Grimmjow started unlocking and unchaining Ulquiorra. Once the cuatro espada was free of all the bondage gear Muramasa went and put him on the espada on the bed laying him flat on his back. All three of their erections were back despite their last release. These last two hours would be the most intense hours of the concoctions duration.  
  
A candle was brought over as well as something to light it with, electric nipple clamps, and of course the bottle of lubrication. Ulquiorra looked at them wondering what else they had planned for his punishment. Muramasa attached the nipple clamps to Ulquiorra setting them to shock him every five minutes on medium. It wouldn't hurt him, but it would deliver a nice little shock each time. Grimmjow came over to them handing Ulquiorra the bottle of lubrication this time. "Prepare me Ulqui. Same way you watched me do it to Muramasa except use two fingers and then add a third.", he told Ulquiorra.  
  
Grimmjow got more comfortable in the sixty-nine position and lowered his head to start sucking on Ulquiorra's cock. The rest of his body lowered so that the head of his cock was pressed against Ulquiorra's lips. Ulquiorra opened his mouth adjusting slightly to take in Grimmjow's cock while pouring the lubrication on his fingers. He let out a surprised noise when the clamps attached to his nipples shocked him causing Grimmjow to moan around his cock starting a slight chain reaction of pleasurable noises. Ulquiorra followed Grimmjow's instruction pushing two fingers past Grimmjow's tight ring of muscles and moving them in and out of him.  
  
While the both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were busy, Muramasa lit the candle. He then allowed one of his fingers to collect spirit particles in which gave him another one of his famously long fingernails. He had to admit that was one handy power he had gotten from Aizen. He used his fingernail to cut into Ulquiorra's flesh write something on his left upper thigh and something else on his right. Once that was done and the candle properly melting, he dripped the wax on to the wounds delighting in the hiss that left Ulquiorra as he did so. Grimmjow didn't seem to mind the noises either and he continued to suck on Ulquiorra's cock. When Muramasa was finished with what he was doing. He scraped off the extra candle wax and admired his handiwork. Blowing out the candle and tossing it aside, he tapped Grimmjow on the head. Grimmjow lifted himself up away from Ulquiorra giving the smaller espada's cock one last suck before sitting to the side for a moment.  
  
Ulquiorra whimpered slightly at the loss, before he felt Muramasa slam into him again and cause him to cry out. He was still rather tight even though they had been taking him like crazy. Once Muramasa was settled, Grimmjow climbed on top of him again and to Ulquiorra's surprised positioned his entrance over Ulquiorra's cock. Grimmjow the slowly slid down on Ulquiorra wincing at the first initial pain of entry, but nothing past that. Once he was fully seated on Ulquiorra, Grimmjow looked back giving Ulquiorra a small but sexy smile. Grimmjow turned back to Muramasa, the latter of which began to move Grimmjow on Ulquiorra while he himself thrusted into the emerald eyed espada's tight heat.  
  
Ulquiorra felt like his eyes were going to roll back into his head as he moaned slightly with every movement and gasped with every shock to his over sensitive nipples. Grimmjow had his face looking towards the ceiling as he continued to ride Ulquiorra with his eyes closed in pleasure.  
  
"Grimmjow.", Muramasa said and placed a hand on the side of Grimmjow's face that was not adorned by his bone fragment. Grimmjow looked at Muramasa about to respond when Muramasa yanked Grimmjow into a hard harsh kiss as they both quickened their pace on and in Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra saw and felt this as he came with another shock to his nipples. Grimmjow moaned coming with Ulquiorra as he felt himself being filled. The squeezing sensation of Ulquiorra's muscles also brought Muramasa over the edge as the newest espada emptied himself into Ulquiorra.  
  
**~Last Hour~**  
  
Muramasa pulled out slowly and Grimmjow carefully lifted himself off of Ulquiorra. A quick glance told the three that there was only one hour left to go in Ulquiorra's punishment. Grimmjow sat to the side of Ulquiorra slowly stroking the cuatro back to full hardness. Both he and Muramasa were still ready as the last of the drug made its way to their erections. Once Ulquiorra was hard again, Grimmjow positioned himself behind Ulquiorra with the smaller espada situated in between his open legs. Ulquiorra shivered slightly at the feel of Grimmjow's rock hard cock against his back.  
  
Muramasa had grabbed another item from the bag and just set it aside. He grabbed the bottle of lubrication for him and Grimmjow to use to minimalize damage to Aizen's most loyal espada. "You've been such a good little espada Ulquiorra, so we are going to give you a treat.", Muramasa said to him experimentally licking at the bone helmet mask and liking the way Ulquiorra leaned into the touch. "Interesting.", he said before nodding to Grimmjow. Grimmjow lifted Ulquiorra up allowing Muramasa in between Ulquiorra's legs so that he could wrap them around him. Grimmjow moved closer as well until Ulquiorra was comfortably sandwhiched between them. Muramasa looked at both of their faces. "Ready Grimmjow?", he asked while using up the last large amounts of the lubrication on their cocks.  
  
"Yes.", Grimmjow answered moving his hand between his chest and Ulquiorra's back to position himself at Ulquiorra's entrance.  
  
Muramasa did the same and after one shared glance they both started to push their cocks into Ulquiorra's ass. Ulquiorra winced at the intrusion of the large hardened members entering him trying to keep himself as relaxed as possible so that it didn't end up hurting any worse. His arms wrapped tightly around Muramasa's neck as he did his best to continue to keep his nether regions from clenching. Finally after what seemed to be hours when in reality it was only ten minutes he felt them both fully seated inside of him. Ulquiorra's eyes remained shut as he worked to get his mind adjusted to the overly full feeling. Moments passed, but neither of them moved until Ulquiorra shifted his hips and gasped.  
  
The pace started out slow and then began to speed up with Muramasa resetting the nipple clamps to shock Ulquiorra every two minutes. Moans and other various noises were pouring out from the three espada especially Ulquiorra from the alternating thrusts hitting his prostate with varying amounts of force. The sandwiched espada was enjoying the feeling more than he thought he would as his vision became slightly blurry and he started moving his hips to their rhythm. Was he gone? Not just yet and before he could be the thrusting slowed to a medium pace.  
  
"Ulquiorra.", Muramasa whispered placing light kissing on the cuatro espada's neck. "Answer me Ulquiorra."  
  
"Y-ah Yes Mura-Muramasa-sama.", he said panting and moaning with the thrusts.  
  
Grimmjow licked at Ulquiorra's bone helmet loving the way the male clenched making it even tighter in the already tight space of Ulquiorra's ass. "Do you wish...", he whispered.  
  
"To become ours?", Muramasa finished in another whisper.  
  
The segunda and sexta espada's thrusts slowed even more waiting for Ulquiorra's answer before the cuatro couldn't think anymore. "Yours?", he asked in a broken pant.  
  
"Yes.", Grimmjow and Muramasa whispered together with their lips still teasing the sensitive areas of Ulquiorra's bone helmet and neck.  
  
Ulquiorra moaned softly wishing to be able to lean into both touches as the question swirled around in his mind. If he agreed, he knew they would have him follow certain rules and that he would get punished for not following those rules. He would be theirs and they would be his. Were the moments of pleasure really worth all the pain they put him through? He felt two more pleasurable licks against the senstive areas above his chest. "I....accept.", Ulquiorra said to them.  
  
Muramasa and Grimmjow sped up their thrusting to an almost punishing speed both relishing the moans that came out of Ulquiorra's mouth. Muramasa opened up the small cloth of things he had placed on the bed earlier without breaking the speed at which him and Grimmjow thrust into Ulquiorra. He took a green pill and swallowed handing the other green pill to Grimmjow, who took it. Then he grabbed the bluish and purplish colored pills and placed them on Ulquiorra's tongue. "Swallow them.", he commanded gently and watched as Ulquiorra obeyed before moaning loudly. He was close and both the other espada knew it.  
  
Both Muramasa and Grimmjow made marks on the top of Ulquiorra's shoulders. Grimmjow used his teeth to do so while Muramasa used his nails. They made them deep enough so that the blood leaked down on to Ulquiorra's skin. Knowing that neither of those would heal right away, they increased their pace. Ulquiorra was completely gone to the pleasure at this point with one of his hands in Grimmjow's hair pulling and the other was mirroring the same action in Muramasa's. Ulquiorra felt the pressure building up more. "Muramasa...Grimmjow...I...I...AH!", Ulquiorra actually screamed out as he came with his last and most intense orgasm of the evening. The other two espada thrust up into him and came as well emptying their seed deep in Ulquiorra's body. The intensity of it all causing Ulquiorra to pass out.  
  
Grimmjow slowly removed himself from the now unconscious Ulquiorra. He took a deep breath knowing he too was exhausted from all that activity. He went to Ulquiorra's bathroom again wetting a small towel and then grabbing a dry washcloth. When he went back to the bed, Muramasa had pulled out of Ulquiorra was now gently stroking the exposed side of sweat dampened hair. Grimmjow gave Muramasa the wet towel to wipe Ulquiorra off and then took the dry wash cloth and put some strange silver colored liquid on it. He then wiped the marks on Ulquiorra's shoulders with it. The first mark, Muramasa's mark, looked like a small pillar surrounded by water. The second mark, Grimmjow's mark, looked like a small panther. Figures, Grimmjow thought before moving away.  
  
Once Ulquiorra was clean, they changed the sheets and placed him in bed while cleaning up the rest of the room. It was sometime later that they both ended up sandwiching Ulquiorra and falling asleep themselves.  
  
Gin shook his head as he left the control room. It had been both a turn on and made him feel sorry watching it all done to the poor cuatro espada. He wondered briefly if this would have taught the lesson that Aizen wished it would. However there was something more pressing to attend to. The hot images running through his head caused a problem in his pants that he was going to get fixed. Now to find his favorite espadas. Where would they be? Most likely in Nnoitra's bedroom as the quinto espada hated going into the octava's lab. It didn't matter to him as long as they waited for him.  
  
**~Later the Next Day~**  
  
Nnoitra yawned walking out of his room leaving a still sleeping Gin and Szayel. He saw Ulquiorra walking down the hall doing his patrols like he did everyday. _Might as well start the day with a fight_ , thought Nnoitra as he walked up to Ulquiorra. "Well well if it isn't Ulquiorra. Running off to go be Aizen's perfect little bitch some more. I bet you love it when Aizen shoves his cock up your ass.", Nnoitra said in a highly disrespectful and perverted tone.  
  
Ulquiorra looked at him impassively with his hands still in his pockets. "Not that it is any of your business, but I am not Aizen-sama's bitch as you so nicely put it. Now would you please move out of my way Nnoitra-san?", Ulquiorra said to him completely shocking the quinto espada.  
  
"Ok. Who the hell are you and where the hell is Mr. I'm-too-fucking-good-to-talk-to-the-lights-of-you?", Nnoitra asked readying his weapon against this person that was claiming to be Ulquiorra Cifer.  
  
"I am right here and I would like to finish my rounds so that I may retire earlier this evening. Please step out of the way", Ulquiorra said with the same impassive face as always.  
  
Nnoitra just stared at him and walked away grumbling about strangeness and wondering if Szayel's experimenting on espada again though that whole interaction was bothering him. Since when was Ulquiorra ever nice?  
  
Grimmjow saw the interaction as did Muramasa. Grimmjow was the first to walk up to Ulquiorra. "Ulqui, you should really be careful you know.", Grimmjow said softly running his hand over the cuatro espada's clothed flat stomach before kissing him.  
  
Ulquiorra kissed him as well and pulled back. "I really hate that nickname.", he said to Grimmjow glancing behind him and watching Muramasa's approach.  
  
"I know. That is why I call you it.", Grimmjow said with a grin.  
  
Muramasa looked at the two before giving them both a quick kiss. "If he attacks you for calling him that one day Grimmjow, I am just going to laugh at you.", he said to Grimmjow. He walked to the other side of Ulquiorra gently running his hand over the clothes stomach as well. "However you should be-", he started before being cut off.  
  
Nnoitra, who decided to find out what the fuck was wrong with Ulquiorra, walked into the hallway to see Ulquiorra pretty much between Grimmjow and Muramasa. The trio wasn't making out or anything though he did manage to catch the kisses and affection that were shared. "Holy shit!", Nnoitra exclaimed in a somewhat loud, highly annoying manner, which caused Ulquiorra to make fists in his pockets. "So you aren't Aizen's bitch, but you are the sexta's and the newbie's bitch?! Fucking pricless!", Nnoitra said laughing.  
  
A small shot hit the wall coming from a small cero blast. Nnoitra had a small hole in his pants between his legs. The mini blast had just barely missed his 'family jewels'. "What the fuck was that?", Nnoitra asked angrily before Szayel and Gin popped their heads out of his room telling him to come back to bed. Nnoitra grumbled, but listened not wanting his cock to get hit if whoever shot that cero tried again. He went into his room and shut the door.  
  
Grimmjow, Muramasa, and Ulquiorra all looked at each other, before Ulquiorra sighed. "Damn, I missed.", Ulquiorra said boredly before walking down the hallway towards his room. Grimmjow shook his head and Muramasa facepalmed.  
  
"Well at least he didn't call him 'trash'.", Grimmjow said walking after Ulquiorra.  
  
"Pretty much and since Nnoitra isn't in the infirmary right now, I say we actually made a bit of progress between last night and this morning.", Muramasa said walking with Grimmjow.  
  
Grimmjow nodded. "Hopefully it all ends like this. It could have been worse.", he said to Muramasa.  
  
"Indeed.", Muramasa said and both noticed that Ulquiorra had stopped and was looking at them with an almost expressionless face.  
  
The only part of Ulquiorra's expression that showed any type of emotion was the glint of amusement in his eyes. "You know Grimmjow and Muramasa, if you two keep talking about me like I can't hear you it will be worse. A lot worse for you two.", he said in his normal voice.  
  
Muramasa was the first to respond, by pulling Ulquiorra into a kiss. "Would you really want that Ulquiorra?", he asked causing a slight pink tint to Ulquiorra's face before kissing him passionately in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Come on you two. I doubt Aizen-sama wants us messing around in the middle of the damn hallway.", he said grabbing both of their hands and pulling them into Ulquiorra's room before slamming the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I am done. Woohoo! I have been working on this one-shot for the past two weeks. I have no idea how it turned out as this is my first time writing a threesome like this let alone with all the kinks and things. Review if you wish. Rate if you wish. Thank you.
> 
> Oh to answer a few things I forgot to put in.  
> 1.) The pink liquid was to make Grimmjow and Muramasa constantly ready for it all.  
> 2.) The orange liquid was to make Ulquiorra both ready and sensitive for it all.  
> 3.) Both medication increased sperm production so they could keep having huge orgasms.  
> 4.) Aizen is sitting back happy and enjoying the fact that no one is coming to complain about Ulquiorra.  
> 5.) For those that have not watched the filler episodes. Muramasa is the zanpakuto of former Kuchiki clan heir or head (not sure) Koga Kuchiki. He is featured in the filler arc 'Zanpakuto Unknown Tales'.  
> 6.) I do like Ulquiorra. I also have a tendency torture characters I like sometimes. Hence why Nnoitra almost lost his 'package'.  
> 7.) Oh and the pills, candle wax wounds and silver liquid. The green pills were made with a mix of Ulquiorra's blood and the blue and purple pills were made from Grimmjow and Muramasa respectively. It also may or may not have allowed Ulquiorra to get pregnant. Mpreg is implied, but it would depend on your take on it. Were they just concerned for their mate or were they concerned for their mate and children?  
> The candle wax wounds were basically a '2' and a '6'. Muramasa was going to claim Ulquiorra and share with Grimmjow whether he agreed or not.  
> The silver liquid pretty much just mixed with blood to make a small picture of something about and or important to the person who drew the blood. The panther represents Grimmjow's release and the pillar with water around it represents the inner world of Muramasa (or K. Kuchiki) depending on how you want to look at it.  
> 8.) Aizen tell his espada he brought someone back from the dead which he didn't. He just got to them before they died using special hollows. However Aizen thinks he's god so......
> 
> I think that is it. If I get another question or something I will edited and add it to here. Thanks.


End file.
